


Soap

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2d - Freeform, Gorillaz - Freeform, Gorillaz phase 4, Melanie Martinez hhh, Murdoc Niccals - Freeform, Soap, Soap bars, Stuart Pot - Freeform, attempted suicide?, based off the song, murdoc - Freeform, phase 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Murdoc gets to  2D, clouding his mind and what he does, resulting in some soap consuming and crying.





	Soap

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song Soap by Melanie Martinez. I really hope people don't think this is some shit that does with Murdoc and the dead bath meme. Enjoy, maybe.
> 
> Also made with a friend on wattpad/Tumblr. Most work by him, bits by me.

Pulling out a chair from the dining room table, 2D threw himself into the seat and looked down at his vintage telephone, stroking the top of it. He drummed his fingers against the receiver, his chest feeling burdened and a little pressured. Ignoring the anxious feeling, he carefully dialed the number, delicately picked up the phone, and waited. The beeps of the old item made him grow with more and more regret, making the pianist want to set the phone down. With the other side picking up, a frantic feeling was coursing through him.

“Hello? Who’s this?” Ah. It truly had worked. The vocalist was glad he was able to successfully make the call, but… How would he continue the conversation?

“Are you there?” Wait, he needed to respond!

“Oh, uh, hello, this is 2D…” The singer tugged at his hair, hating the way how he replied.

“Did anything happen that made you call me or are you just feeling lonely?” A lighthearted laugh filled the blue-haired singer’s ears, making him smile and become a bit fidgety.

“Aha, I'm fine, thank you very much. But I just wanted to let you know...” He stopped himself, black abyss-like eyes widening. What the fuck. 

“Sorry, I just wanted to know,” 2D nervously played with the telephone cord, “when we would start recording? I... want to prepare ahead this time.” He screamed at himself for sounding so shady, pulling and pinching at his face.

“Well, if everyone else is up for it and arrives early, then we can record today if you want.” 

“Alright! Thanks!” Oh no. He didn't close the conversation, did he?

“Is there anything else you need? I can run down to the store or something if there's anything you want.”

So… considerate… Maybe it is true. Giving a chance wouldn't be that harmful, right? 2D stifled a giggle.

“No, nothing I need. Thank you! I... love recording. I'll look forward to it...” Uh. Oops.  
“Alright, 2D. I'll see you in an hour.” The voice was soothing to 2D.

“Okay, bye…” The blue-haired singer waited to be hung up, still holding the phone to his ear until the phone made a noise of the call being over.

He blinked and stared at the phone holder. Slamming the phone back onto the receiver, 2D banged his head against the dining table, wrapping his arms around his head, hoping he hasn't broken his vintage phone.

Quickly stumbling out of his seat and dashing into the bathroom, he realized and groaned, “No, no, I'm not dumb enough to let that happen…” But what he perceived when he entered the bathroom proved otherwise.

The bathroom had major changes done by Noodle for it to look nicer, which also replaced the gross and filthy bath with a cleaner, more polished looking one. 2D felt a bit bad that he was making the much nicer looking bathroom and tub already overflow. The singer disappointingly sighed, sitting on the rim of the tub, and went to turn it off. Dipping a hand into the water, he quickly found the drain clogger and unplugged it, watching the water swirl around for a little bit until he placed said item back into the tub, staring down at the water. The pianist took the bottle nearby himself and opened it, a nice smell wafting from it. He turned the water on again and dumped the bottle’s contents into the running water, stopping only to close the bottle and set it down near the bath’s shelf area. 

The man started stripping down of all his clothes and threw them to the side, tiptoeing his way towards the bathtub and turning the faucet off, sinking his feet into the soapy water that clung to his body. 2D indulged himself into the bath, the warmth getting to him.

“I'm so cautious...” 2D mumbled, taking his bottle of shampoo into his hands and rubbing it into his hair, trying to calm himself down.

“What if he let me under his skin for once? His gross old skin… But he's trying…” The pianist turned on a light stream of water from the faucet and started rinsing his hair. When he finished, he took his bottle of conditioner, applied it, and rinsed. There he was, now just resting in the tub.

2D rested his head against the rim of the tub, staring at the bar of shiny, white, smooth soap before him. His mind kept flashing back to all those times.

“Does he even know how many times I almost said I love him? Does he wish I never speak? Is he only trying to get better and be nicer to keep me from complaining? To shut me up?” 2D whimpered, all his theories swirling around in his head. 

“God, I wish I never spoke… Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap.” the pianist reached over for the bar, staring at it for a bit. He first started picking at an edge with his nails and sniffing them, a vanilla scent what he picked up. Waiting almost for someone to stop him, he took the soap and placed it on his tongue, instantly feeling and tasting weird. He rubbed the soap to the back of his tongue, feeling some of the soap flake off as it skimmed against his teeth, going to the back of his mouth and in his throat. He gagged, taking the bar out and trying to choke up what was in his mouth. But no success. His eyes were watering from what he just did. He didn't want to swallow, but he made himself place the soap back in his mouth and maneuvered the item back and forth, this time the horrible taste really sticking to his tongue and mouth. He stopped when he realized he was breathing heavily and a tiny bubble formed in his mouth.

2D broke off a small piece of soap and bit into it, feeling the small bubble in his mouth pop, the chunk staying in one of his molars, and swallowing the rest of the little piece. 

The realization of what he just done had barely hit him, and he sunk his entire body in the water, not caring if he inhaled any water. 

“Dumbass… I'm so stupid...” he closed his eyes, the water entering his mouth, and he quickly brought his head to the surface, panting and gasping for air. His chest was heaving and his breathing got heavier, his hand clinging and head resting on the bath’s rim. The singer rested for a bit, mind racing and thoughts jumping all around.

2D crawled out of the tub, not bothering to bring a towel with him or anything. He lied on the bath rug for a bit before getting up weakly. He looked at the mess he made from submerging out of the water.

Why do I always spill? He thought, but he made his way into the kitchen and grabbed the item from their building that they recorded ‘Do Ya Thing’ in. Yanking the cord out and carrying the item back to the bathroom, a small trail of water followed 2D’s steps.

When he was near the tub, he stared down at the water. The musician placed his item down near the tub, stepping into his bath, the water being colder than it originally was. He picked up the shiny item, holding it over the bathwater.

“Should have never said the word love.” 2D threw a toaster in the bathtub. 

He waited for some sort of pain, any at all. He eventually thought that it hurt so much he felt nothing and he was just hallucinating, dying. But he was still alive. 

2D started recklessly grabbing at the toaster, jerking it from the bottom of the tub, and a huge wave of stupidity and sadness washing over him. 

“I-I didn't even plug the toaster in…” his voice quivered, 2D starting to choke up sobs and the bubbles starting to form in his mouth again. 

2D spit outside the bathtub, “Wait, what am I? Suicidal? Am I really this upset over that damn bassist?” the singer crossed his arms and pouted, trying to collect himself, but failing as he felt tears slide down his cheeks. At least he knew deep down that he didn't want to die over feeling like this towards Murdoc.

Come on, I'm trying to keep the water warm… 

“I feel it coming out my throat…” 2D was gonna do it again. If he did it once, why not repeat it?

“God… I wish I never spoke.” The pianist brushed his fingers against the soap bar with teeth marks, his face flushing at how dirty he probably looked basically deepthroating the soap. And not to mention his imagination making the soap bar Murdoc’s joystick. He shook his head, getting rid of the silly thought.

“Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap.”  
Unplugged toaster starting to sink down to the bottom of the tub, 2D rammed the soap into his mouth, little bits of it falling into his mouth and down his throat again, the same sensation of bubbles forming in his mouth as he was repeating the same thing he had regretted. All over Murdoc Niccals.


End file.
